Love and despair
by girlhigi
Summary: sesshomaru discovers it is foolish to love and it causes nothing but trouble. ends with a tragic twist "A new chapter was put up, please review.":
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning Of the Battle

It was a warm and lucent day and Iuyasha and the gang had finally

Recovered from their last battle with Naraku and are now continuing their

Search for the final jewel shard.

_Dam it!_ Inuyasha thought._We were so close!_

**_Flashback_**

**"Please kagome,hold me just a little longer,"**Iuyasha askedKagome nodded her head and griped

Inuyahsa tighter.Her touch purified the tamtted jewel shard wedged in the Tetsaiga.

**"adamant barrage!"**The blast tore open the belly of the beast**."we made it,Kagome."**

Kagome nods then faints falling into Iunyasha's arms.

"**KAGOME!"**Echoed his voice.

**_Flashback ends_**

Kagome,who walked a foot ahead of Inuyahsa,noticed something was bothering him.

**"Inuyasha?"**He looks up at Kagome**."Is something wrong?"**

He turnes his head away and grumbled**,"No."** He could still feel her stare at him and grew nervous.

Kagome drew her head back to the road ahead of them and sighs**."I could go for a hot bath and a**

**warm bed.Hey, Miroku is there a village close by?"**

**"There should be one coming up soon,look."**He pointed to the smoke in the distance.

Kaogme clapped her hands together then threw them up in the air**."Yes,warm bed and bath here I**

**come!"**

"**What?"**Shouted Inuyahsa."We just got through resting!"

**"yeah,for two months we've been sleeping outdoors.It'll feel good to finally have a decent meal,"**said Sango.

**"Damt!you humans are so weak,always needing to rest,"**replied Inuyasha.

**"well,we humans are not all that strong like you daemons,we need to restore our strength."**said Miroku.

**"Fine"** Inuyasha growled.

**"Thank you Inuyasha."**said Kagome happily.

They made for an entrance to the castle."Hello anyone home?"Miroku called out.

An old woman appeared out of the darkness of the room and greeted the travelers**."Welcome.,"Spoke**

the old woman bowing**." How may I assit you?"**

**" We were hoping you have a place for us to spend the night,"**Said the monk.

The old woman's wrinkled skin stretched as she smiled**."Yes,you folks are more than welcome to spend**

**the night here.Now,if you would follow me."**

Her long pink and red flowered designed kimono dragged across the slightly cold wooden floor as she '

led them down the hall and around the corner where there awaited the gust room.The old woman slid

open the doors and allowed them in. They all bowed,thanking the old woman for her hospitality before

entering the dimly lit room.

**"I was wondering if I could have a bath,**"Asked Kagome.

The old woman looked at her with a serious expression then laughed**."Of course, my child I'll have**

Talchi ready your bath."She turned around and headed back up the Hall with Kaogme following close

behind.

**"Hey, Kagome,wait up.I wanna go with you !"**Shippo called,running after her.

Inuyasha stepped outside into the dark night air.He thought about what the future has installed for him and Kagome.Thoughts that 

had never crossed his mind before until now.How will he admit his feelings to her?He needed help**."Sango, could I speak with**

**you?I need to ask for advice**."

* * *

kiria meows as Sango layed her down.She walk outside and stood beside Inuyasha**."What is it?"**

**"How do you tell someone you love'em?"**Inuyasha spoke.

Sango stared up at him."Your talking about Kaogme,right?"Inuaysha's face quickly turned red.He hide

his embarrassment and faces the other way**."Inuyahsa its no serprise that you have feelings for**

**Kagome,its so obvious.Eveyone already knows that.Even Kagome.And she feels the same about**

**you.You just need to tell her first."**

Inuyasha slowley turns back to Sango."Are you sure?"He asked anxiously.Sango noded her head.She

walked back into the room.Iunuaysha thought he'd take ango's advice and tell Kagome his

feelings.The thought of it made him more determine but when he saw Kagome return from her bath he

felt his stomach turn.Inuyasha stared at her with anticipation as she approached with Shippo trotting

along side her.

**"Hey,Inuyasha,whats up?"**Kagome greeted with a smile.

**"Kagome,can I talk to you in private?"**

**"Sure."**

By the tallest tree they stood to chat.**"whats with all the privacy?"**

Inuyasha looked deep within Kagome's dark brown eyes and then spoke."Kagome..."

** "Huh?"**

**"I want to tell you something important.I don't know how -"**

**"oh,look!A shooting star!"**Kagome inturrupted as she pointed to the falling star in the distante sky.

Though he didn't speak his feeling,Inuyasha smiled."Kagome,I-" Again he was interrupted but by a wiff

of a familar and unpleasant scent.

In the distance a mini tornado approached at hurrican speed.Inuaysha stood between Kagome and the

tornado.Out of the swirling dust appeared kouga.

With his hands placed upon his hips like a female he snorted."well,well,well, if it isn't mutt face Inuaysha."

"**Shut up!"** Iuyasha barked."**What the hell do you want!"**

Kouga leaned to the side a bit and smiled."I've come to see my loving Kgagome."

**"huh-hey Kouga."**said Kagome.

Inuaysha threw his arms out in attempt to protect Kagome."you keep your filthy wolf paws off my Kagome!"

"your kagome ?"Kaogme wondered ,angered.She shuved Inuaysha to the side and looked at him with anger."you don't own me!"

"I'm sorry I forgot she was your property."Teased Kouga

"Damt right."Inuyasha agreed.

"What?property?"yelled Kagome.

Inuaysha felt stupid for falling into Kouga's trap to get Kagome mad and knew he was in for a big sit.

"wait Kagome thats not what I ment.you know that,right? Kagome?" Inuaysha tried to explain waving his arms.

"**Inuyasha**..."Kagome tighened her fist."**SIT**!"Inuyahsa moaned in agony at the pain that stung his face.


	2. Chapter 2: A gift from the past

Finally I published chapter two. Its been a year since I started this story but its all good. I hop you'll like this chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 2:** A GIFT FROM THE PAST

**" Aunt shay where are my socks?"**shouted Akira from her room.

**"Don't you have enough socks to take with you ?"** Her aunt called back from the other room.

**"But it the pair with the bears on it. Those sock s are speacial to me. I must have them."**

In the door way stood Aunt Shay,holding out the bear coated socks. Akira glanced at Aunt shay then quickly took the socks,tossing them into her over stuffed suitcase,sealing it securely then throws it on the floor. Aunt shay continued to stare at Akira then a blanket of emotion suddenly swept over her and out of the blue she wrapped her arms around Akira and embraced her.

**"Aunt Shay?"** She gently pushed her away.

**"Akira..."**She spoke softly. "Before you go there is something I must give you." She reached into the pocket of her house coat and pulled out a thin chain with a shard attached to the end of it. Akira's eyes widen with the jewel's image in her eyes. I t shined against the bright sun that casted a ray through the window.

**"It's beautiful!"** She exclaimed. Aunt shay placed the jewel in her palm.

**"This amazing shard was a gift from your father to your mother."** she explained. **"And now...It's yours." **Akira glared at the the necklace then put it around her neck. She slid her soft smooth fingers down the chain ,feeling its design down to its point where the shard dangled. She stared at the the jewel so long that for a split second she could have sworn she saw a figure with silver hair. Akira shook her head and stared blankly at the shard,wondering what that was. The thought slowly began to disappear as the night wore on then the morning sun glistens as it rises above the clouds the next day. Akira had already took off on her flight to japan. Lucky she was able to find a family to stay with down there on line.

* * *

**"kagome..."** Called Kagome's mother from the kitchen. **"could you help me with somthing?"**

**"sure mom."** Kagome replied. She ran out her room and down stairs to the kitchen where her mother stood holding a sign with person's name on it. She looked at the poster then her mom. **"what is that for?"**

Her mother smiled. **" For our guest, from America."**

**"America?!"**cried kagome. Her mother nodded. **"Who?"**

**"Not sure who just yet."** She held the poster up to her face**."We won't know until we meet her at the airport."**

They hoped in the car and headed to the airport. Hours they waited then finally the flight they've been waiting for had arrived. Kagome and her mother stood at the gates holding up the poster and a girl with dark brown hair spotted it and knew that had to be the family she would be staying with. Both excited and overjoyed she accidentally trips over a piece of paper that was lying on the floor and falls face first to the bags went flying in the air and as she slowly tried to stand up the bags came crashing down on her head causing her to fall back down with a loud thud. Kagome and her mother gave her a strange look then quickly ran over to help her.

**"Are you alright?"**Kagome asked.

The girl groaned as she nodded painfully**. " How embarrassing." **she laughed. Kagome smiled weakly,unable to find her humor funny.

After they helped her to her feet kagome introduces herself. **"My name is kagome and this is my mother."**

**"Hello, my name is Akira."** She rubbed the back of her scull to check for any bumps then grabbed her bags and headed towards the door.

Akira was _"aaahh"_ stuck by the site of such blossom trees were filled with life. Japan was so alive, bursting with energy. People roamed the streets, kids played and teens socialized. It was an amazing experience for Akira.

They had finally reached home and Kagome immediately escorted Akira to her room where she would be spending her nights. She placed her bags by her bedside. She suddenly felt the power of the sacred jewel shard near ...it felt close. As if it where in this room. She turned to Akira and finally noticed the faint glow beneath her shirt. Akira noticed kagome's glare and realize she was looking at her necklace. She pulled it out for Kagome to inspect since she seemed fascinated by it and held it by the chain.

**"Is that a sacred jewel shard?"** Kagome asked in a whisper.

**"sacred?"**

Kagome was shocked. How did Akira end up with a piece of the sacred jewel shard?

* * *

I hop you liked it. chapter 3 will be up soon :)


	3. Chapter 3: Journey To A New World

**Chapter 3**: _Journey To A New World_

_A voice was heard outside the window. kagome gasped when she realized who it was._

_**" Why now...?"**she groaned. Akira looked at her confused then was startled as Inuyasha busted through the window and grimaces at Kagome._

_**"where the hell have you've been? I've been waiting for you for hours!" **Shouted Inuyasha._

_Kagome groaned in frustration and tries to push Inuyasha out the bedroom door but he made it difficult by digging his feet into the rug. He then noticed Akira standing there looking confused and shocked at the same time. He stared at her gruffly and then stopped Kagome and walks over to her,sniffing her. kagome jumped back disgusted. Akira glared down at him as he continued to examine her thoroughly._

_**"sit!" **Commanded Kagome. __Akira stepped back as Inuyasha quickly got back up and growls at kagome**."What was that for?!"**_

_**"I shoud be asking you that! What were you doing?"**_

_Inuyasha continued to stare at Akira suspiciously. **"Her scent smells familar..." **Akira grimaced._

_**"huh?"**_

_Akira eyes widen with surprise when she noticed Inuyasha's dog ears**." your ears are so cute!"**she squeaked._

_Kagome didn't want her to know Inuyasha was a daemon but it was to late. Akira had already took a hold of his ears and was now tugging at them to see if they where real. Inuyasha of course didn't like it at the least and pulled away, growling at her._

_**"Are they real?"** she asked._

_**"of course they're real!"**Inuyasha barked, not caring if she knew he was daemon._

_**"Inuyasha..."**reacted kagome._

_Inuyasha looked at her gruffly. **"what?"**_

_**"Why even bother."**mumbled Kaogme._

_Inuyasha then grabs Kagome roughly by the arms and starts dragging her out the room._

_**"Hey, where are you going?"**_

_**"Where else stupid, back to my world."**_

_Kagome sighs then motions for Akira to follow. Inuyasha stops suddenly the turns sharply to Akira._

_**"Where do you think your going? No ones inviting you to tag along!"**_

_Kagome snatched her arm from his grip. **" I say she can!"**_

_He crossed his arms.**"pfft."**_

_**"Sit boy."** He fell to the floor with a great thud._

_**"what'd you do that for!??"**_

_**"Hmph"**she ventured past him and headed outside towards the shrine with Akira following behind. Inuyasha quickly jumps to his feet and runs to catch up to them._

* * *

_Akira grimaced down at the dark creepy well then looks at kagome. **" A well?"**_

_**" The bone eaters well...."**spoke Kagome. **" The portal between two worlds. The feudal era and the present times."**_

_**"you mean we have to jump... in there?"**said Akira with a hint of fear in her voice and disguist._

_Inuyasha walks up beside her**." yeah what of it? Its a well big deal. so in ya go."**he pushed her in and she fell in with a loud high pitched scream._

_**"Inuyasha.."**_

_**"what?"**_

_**"Do you have to treat her so rough?"**_

_He took Kagome into his arms... **"The girl had to learn."** .... and leaps in to the well._

_No later did they catch up to Akira and were floating beside her. The dark long tunnel was lit by a faint blue glow and glowing specs that randomly floated about almost an imitation of the ocean. Dark shade of blue complimented by a dim light that represented the sun. Akira felt like she was in a fantasy, floating endlessly into a world unknown where imagination couldn't compare to where they were headed._

_**" I can't beliave your bringing her along."** said Inuyasha to kagome._

_**"she already knows your a deamon so whats not to bealieve?"**_

_**"hello! did you forget where we're going?"**_

_**"I know but..."** she lowered her voice to a whisper**."...she has a piece of the sacred jewel shard."**_

_**"what?!"**_

_**"shhh.."**_

_**"Kagome, we have to get that shard. It could be the final piece we're looking for."**_

_She nodded.** "I know."**_


	4. Chapter 4: new places new friends

I hope you liked the first few chapters. please, leave lots of reviews and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**: New Place, New Friends

It was a breezy afternoon in the feudal era. The birds and trees sung in harmony with the wind. All was at peace. They had finally made it to the other side.

**"wow."**exclaimed Akira, breath taken by the site of beauty as she was last to climb out of the bone eaters well.

Inuyasha of course had to ruin the mood for her.**" Hmph, I don't know what your wowing about. There's nothing amazing about this place."**

Akria grimaced at his words then turned to Kagome. **"So this is the feudal era..."**

Kagome smiled to the sky dreamily and starts to reminisce. **" yep. the first time I met Inuyasha. "**she looks at him. Akira continued to admire the scenery then turns around to find kagome on Inuyasha's back. Kagome reached out her hand to Akira.

**"Get on."**

**"Hm?" **She looked up to Kagome with questioning then took a hold of the hand she offered and climbs on Inuyasha's back. Once he was sure they were on he sped off into the forest, running at warp speed. Akira could barely keep her head from snapping back let alone hang on. Kagome noticed her loosing grip and fastened her arms securely around her.

* * *

**Moments later...**

**"Kagome!"**Called out Shippo. The little fox deamon scurried up to Inuyasha as he let down Kagome. Shippo stopped in his tracks when he saw Akira reveal herself from beneath Inuyasha's silver hair. **" Who's that?"**

**"Shippo, I like you to meet Akira."** Said Kagome pointing at her.

Shippo slowly walked up to Akira and reached out a hand**."Hi, my name is Shippo."**

Akira's shy face quickly shifted to excitement and she grabbed Shippo's brown bushy tail and nuzzled her face in it. **"your so cute!"**

Miroku sighed as he watched Shippo get all the attention. **"He's so lucky."** He whispered then walks up to her,in her face and holds her hand gently in his. **"my dear lady it's a pleasure to meet you,my name is miroku and by any chance would you be considering in baring my child - aah!"**

A giant boomerang was bashed against his head and next to it stood Sango shaking her head in disgust while holding on to the edge of the her weapon that was still painfully buried in his head. **"you'll have to excuse my dim witted friend here, he some how got loose from his chain."**She said sarcastically**."Anyway they call me Sango." **Akira smiles then gasped as she suddenly felt a hand gently rub her butt. She gave a quick yelp then slapped miroku on the face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

Sango looked Akira surprised and impressed then looked at Miroku. **"you pervert."** She mumbled. Miroku just smiles.

Even though everyone was wondering why Akira was here, in their time, they decided not ask and leave it as it is. They all had went inside Kieada's hut to discuss their plan on how to defeat Naraku.

**"Who is this...Naraku person?"** Asked Akira.

**"Naraku is this malevolent deamon who takes the pleasure out of messing with people and slaughtering Innocent lives!"** Inuyasha was filled with rage at the thought of Naraku.

**"He once was a man named Onigumo who was severely burned and was taken under care by a prissiest named Kikiyo who died by him after he sold his soul to deamons for a new body."** explained Miroku.

**"And now hes after the sacred jewel."** added Kagome.

**"What'll happen if he gets a hold of it?"**

**"He'll be unstoppable with unmeasurable power and strength."** replied Sango.

**"wow...so this is serious."**

**"you bet it is!"** proclaimed Inuyasha as he slammed his fist on the floor.

Akira jumped, startled by Inuyasha's outburst. Kagome noticed his expression. **" Inuyasha is determined to defeat Naraku and will stop at nothing 'till he avenges Kikiyo's death."**

**"That's sweet."**

Inuyasha snarled at her remark and kagome's face melted to sadness. The thought of Kikiyo and Inuaysha together stabbed her heart and she could feel it sink to her stomach. Inuyasha did have feelings for Kagome but he also had feelings for Kikiyo too but...then again Kagome knew that she and Inuaysha also had a deep connection. Affections far greater than what he and Kikiyo once had.

* * *

I hope you understand whats happening so far if not please tell me what I did wrong. thank you :)


End file.
